


Secret Touch

by Lillith_Grax



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassed Taka, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, kenji SAW, or heard, touching through clothes, whichever headcanon you prefer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_Grax/pseuds/Lillith_Grax
Summary: Jin and Yuna explore their mutual attraction to each other and Kenji is a little voyeur.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. His Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Streamsofstoriesandcolour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/gifts).



> For the lovely @animeandfilmotaku on Tumblr who asked for a Jin/Yuna fluff fic where Kenji is a little rascal.

They finally did it.Taka was free from Azamo Bay, and they hadn’t seen any Mongols since dawn.It seemed like their mission was successful.

“Taka, Kenji... get some rest.We can’t stay here long.”

And the two obeyed, resting their weary backs on the nearby rocks.The view of Komatsu from up this high was beautiful.Yuna and Jin stood, taking in the sight from their vantage point.After a few peaceful minutes, they heard someone clear their throat behind them.Kenji held out a gourd of sake to each of them.

“I said I could help with needing a drink, and I am a man of my word.”He said, bowing his head.

They both took the gourds gratefully, expressing their thanks.

“But, you know... it is a little windy up on this cliff.Sitting around a fire, drinking, reminiscing about the good old days... doesn’t that sound like a good time?”Kenji made a show of grabbing his shoulders and pretending to shiver.

Yuna rolled her eyes.“It’s always something with you, Kenji.”

They made a fire.

They _shouldn’t_ have stayed long, but with all they went through, all of them were in need of a break.Taka breathed in the fresh air deeply, enjoying the silence after the constant commotion of Azamo Bay.

“You should ride for the forge,” Jin said after a while of companionable banter, standing up.“I will meet you there.”

“But- it’s almost completely dark now.Wouldn’t it be safer to ride during the day?”Taka sounded worried.

“Taka is right.We’re all happy and warm from the sake- let’s just rest here for the night.”Kenji agreed, looking at Yuna.“Didn’t you say we hadn’t seen any Mongols since dawn?We still haven’t seen any, so I’d say its safe in our little spot.”

Jin crossed his arms.“And what do you know about being safe?You can’t even keep yourself out of trouble.”

“I know that I’m safe here in the presence of a brave samurai such as yourself, Lord Sakai!And of course you too, Yuna.”

“It won’t do any harm, Jin.Taka has been through an ordeal, and he’s already half asleep.”She nodded her head towards her brother, who had his knee up and was resting his forehead on it with his eyes closed.

Jin let out a deep, exasperated sigh, but relented.

“Alright.But we ride as soon as the sun comes up.”He walked back over to the cliff edge to survey the area as Kenji and Taka settled down into the grass.When Yuna came up and stood beside him, he could already hear Taka faintly snoring.

“He’s shaken up.A peaceful night’s rest will do him well before we continue to the forge.He probably hasn’t been able to have a deep sleep since he’d been captured.”

Yuna looked at Jin.“Thank you, Jin.”

He smiled, but then let a solemn look cross his face.He looked down at their hands, how close they were standing, and brushed his fingers against hers.She took his hand and laced their fingers together.Jin squeezed gently.Yuna looked at him again and watched how his eyes sparkled when he looked at her.She leaned into him and pressed her shoulder against his.Jin stiffened for a second, and then reciprocated and leaned into her as well.

“You’re welcome... Yuna.” Jin whispered.

Their lips met.

Yuna sucked in a sharp breath through her nose and Jin squeezed her hand tighter, almost as if to hold her there, afraid she would reject him.Jin’s fears seemed to realize when Yuna drew back quickly, looking over her shoulder at the camp.Kenji’s back was to them and Taka’s mouth was wide open, snoring.

“Not here,” Yuna pleaded, and a fleeting look of relief crossed Jin’s face.

She tugged his hand gently around the corner of a large rock, out of sight of the campfire.

“I don’t even want to know what kind of stories Kenji would tell if he found us together.”She leaned back against the boulder, taking Jin with her, grasping his other hands.She rubbed the back of his hands in soothing circles with her thumbs.

“Jin, I...” Yuna started, looking away.She paused for a few moments before finding the right words.“I wish we could’ve met at another time in our lives, when we weren’t in the middle of a war.I know we kissed, but-”

“Yuna, does it really matter at what time we found each other?Our time together might be fleeting.Sometimes... its best to make the most of things while they’re right in front of us.”

She looked up at him, wrinkles creasing her forehead in worry, her brain working overtime trying to process everything going on.Taka, the war, Jin, her feelings-

And then his lips were on hers again.

She let herself be taken away, to be absorbed in this moment of tranquility, where there was no war or strife, just the two of them.Yuna focused on his soft lips, the feel of his calloused hand as she continued rubbing it with her thumb.Jin pulled back and opened his mouth with the intention of saying something else.

“Don’t.I don’t want to hear it.Just kiss me for now.”Yuna smiled her crooked smirk at him, and he smiled back.Jin dipped his head down to hers in compliance.

It was gentle at first.They kissed slowly, Yuna’s arms around his neck and his hands at her waist.Jin dipped his tongue to taste her lips and she complied, opening her mouth willingly and tilting her head to kiss him deeper.His hands tightened at her waist.Yuna began trailing downwards from his neck, tugging slightly at the collar of his robes.Yuna let a small moan, so low she was surprised Jin heard it, and he responded by rolling his hips into hers.

“I’m sorry.”He blurted out quickly, pulling his lips from hers.His face was flushed, either from arousal or from shame as he hung his head.“I will control myself.”

“It’s alright.”Yuna was panting, her headband absorbing the sweat that would have been rolling down her face.Her whole body felt burning hot.She admired how gentlemanly Jin was, even in lust.

He brought one hand up to her neck.He trailed a finger gently down her jaw, stopping at her chin, and trailed it down until it reached the hem of her shirt.Yuna subconsciously tilted her head, presenting herself to him at his touch.

“You have a beautiful neck,” Jin hummed, cupping the side of her neck and rubbing her throat softly with his thumb.“So feminine and elegant.”

Jin pushed upward with his thumb under her chin to tilt her head up and Yuna’s lower belly burned with heat.He knew what kind of implications that kind of compliment would have, and it did nothing but arouse her.

“What do you want?”Yuna’s voice sounded so small, she surprised herself.

Shock at the proposition flashed across Jin’s face.His hand on her throat flexed for a moment and Yuna saw him swallow at the dirty thoughts that were passing through his mind.When Jin finally spoke, his answer surprised her.

“I want nothing.I only want you to be satisfied.”He whispered those words so sultry against her ear, yet so pure and genuine, Yuna felt she must be dreaming and she swallowed against the pressure on her throat.

He kissed the other side of her neck before catching her lips again, swallowing Yuna’s groan as he pressed a hand between her legs.He moved his palm back and forth, kissing her, allowing her sounds to be muffled by his lips and tongue.Yuna felt her legs and hips twitch at the delicious sensation of her clothes rubbing against her clit.Soon Yuna couldn’t breathe and she abandoned Jin’s lips to rest her head on the rock behind her.Jin rested his head on her shoulder, rubbing in a rhythm without going to fast or too slow.He kissed underneath her ear as her breath became more ragged.

Yuna reached her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, helping him touch her just the way she liked it, just a little bit harder.Her hips started bucking forward as she chased her release, and Jin brought his mouth to hers for another kiss when he felt her body go tense, swallowing her moan as she came.

Jin held his palm between her legs, giving her pressure to ride out the aftershocks.He wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her up.Yuna spoke up after catching her breath.

“Please tell me this isn’t because of that gourd of sake we drank.”

“Absolutely not.”Jin sounded offended, but his words were kind.“But perhaps it did give me some courage.”

He just smiled at her, and that was enough.

****

The next morning they rode for the forge.

“I don’t know why you’re following me, Kenji.”Jin said tightly, annoyed.

“But Lord Sakai, I can’t go to Komatsu forge while its crawling with Mongols!It’s for the best I travel with you.”

Jin shook his head in exasperation.

“Only until we get to the nearest village.I have to work to do.”

“May I humbly suggest some new arrows, perhaps?With the Mongols running around and all, and I don’t really think Yuna is the type to appreciate flowers—”

“ _What_ are you going on about, Kenji?”Jin stopped his horse, giving Kenji a curious look.

“Ohhhh, you weren’t talking about wooing Yuna, not _that_ kind of work,” Kenji let out a strangled laugh.“Forget I opened my big mouth, My Lord.”

Jin pulled on the reins of Kenji’s horse, causing him to almost lose balance.

“ _Kenji_.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it!Please forgive me, Lord Sakai.But you know, after last night, I thought maybe you could do something romantic and—”

“And what exactly happened last night?”Jin’s words were stern, threatening. His eyes narrowed.“Why don’t you tell me in your own words?”

Kenji’s voice was a squeak.

“Nothing happened at all, My Lord. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jin let go and spurred his horse on.

“Good answer.”


	2. Her Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Yuna try to keep their blooming romance a secret.

Jin remembered the way she felt in the days that passed.When the chance came for him to daydream, even for just a minute, he thought about that moment against the rocks.The first time his lips had touched hers, the first time they confessed their attraction to each other, the way her whole body shook under his palm.Jin tried in earnest to concentrate on what was important, saving his uncle.But he found it difficult when his mind was constantly shifting thoughts to Yuna.

“You seem distracted, My Lord.Can I offer you some sake in these trying times?”

Jin’s body jumped at Kenji’s voice.He sat at the Komatsu Haiku trying to meditate- and failing to do so.He needed to go back to the forge and see about Taka’s iron hook, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to go back yet.He remembered saying goodbye to Yuna then, after they defeated the Mongols occupying the forge, and the knowing smile she gave him as she said _‘I’ll see you soon’._

“Kenji, what are you doing here?I thought I left you at the fishing village.”

“I sort of... made some Mongols angry with some empty barrels” Kenji drummed his fingers together with a nervous chuckle. “So I decided to go back to Komatsu and hide out with Yuna and Taka.You know... _lay low_ for a while until certain people forget what I look like.”

“And so you want me to go with you the rest of the way, is that it?”

“I am but a humble sake seller not equipped for battle like a fine samurai such as yourself, My Lord.”

****

The ride there was, thankfully, met with companiable silence.Jin’s mind was too far in the clouds to lecture Kenji about bringing trouble to himself.When they arrived, he found Yuna where he imagined Taka would’ve been, sitting and staring at the fire inside the forge.

“Yuna.”Jin glanced around quickly. “Where is Taka?”

“You would have caught him if you came a moment sooner.He just finished your iron hook, and he went out to test it.”She stood up, walking to him and crossing her arms.“I can hear Kenji from here, trying to peddle his sake.I thought you took him somewhere else?”

“I did, but he got himself into trouble, again.Surprised?”

“Not in the least.”

He took a step towards her, taking her wrists in his hands and uncrossing her arms.After taking a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no prying eyes were watching through the door, he bent to give Yuna a peck on the lips.

“I missed you.”Jin whispered, only for her to hear.

“Me too.It’s been over a week.”

“I know... I’m sorry.”Jin sighed, “There were many people who needed help.And I’m sure there will be many more.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Jin.You’re the Ghost.There are a lot of things you need to take care of on the island.”

“Well...” Jin’s brought his voice lower than a whisper and set his lips next to her ear, “now that I’m here, I’d rather take care of _you_.”

Heat pooled in Yuna’s chest and her cheeks flushed.Her skin became sweaty where Jin’s hands were closed around her wrists.Her arms twitched at the sensation, and Jin abruptly let her go and took half a step back.Yuna cleared her throat and looked him in the eye.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had these kinds of feelings, Jin.”

“I know.”

“And-”

“I know.You don’t have to explain yourself to me either, Yuna.”He looked down at the floor in shame. “I’m sorry.I shouldn’t be so forward.”

“You apologize too much.”

Jin’s head snapped back up to look at her, his brows knitted together.She took his hands in hers and gave him a gentle tug towards the back room of the forge, sliding the door closed behind them.It was still midday.The light from the sun cast square shadows on the floor from the paper windows.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to.Or else I wouldn’t have let what happened last time happen in the first place.”

“Let’s keep it our little secret, then.”Jin offered, rubbing his hand up her arm, soothing her.

Yuna nodded, as if saying _just for now_ , and leaned up for another kiss.

For a second Jin tensed.His thoughts wandered, what if someone comes into the forge?It’s the middle of the day, and he could hear the faint murmurs of peasants outside the windows.The possibility of getting caught made him start to sweat.But Jin decided he was more thrilled than scared when he felt Yuna’s tongue against his.

He brought a hand to the back of her head and complied.His skin felt sensitive when she ran her hands up his forearms, like he had sunburn all over his body.Her touch made him realize just how much he missed her this past week.Jin felt himself growing hard in his pants just from the way she touched his arms.

“Yuna,” he breathed, pulling back slightly and licking his lips.He tried to breathe steadily through his nose to control himself.“Can I see you?”

Jin let the hand at the back of her head slide down to thumb at the collar of her shirt.

The heat that had pooled in Yuna’s chest before spread throughout her body.She nodded.

He wanted to untie her clothes, admire the golden skin of her body in its entirety, but his nerves got the better of him.He caught the slight shadow of someone walking by the window and knew it wasn’t the time nor the place to completely bare themselves.Yuna watched his throat bob as he swallowed and moved his hand to the front hem of her tunic.Jin pulled, slowly, looking back to her, his eyes asking her one final time for consent.She leaned up to catch his bottom lip between her teeth and Jin groaned from deep in his chest.

Yuna’s left breast erupted in goosebumps when Jin finally freed it, and then her right when he pulled open the other side.

Jin snaked one hand around her waist and pressed his length against her side.Yuna let out a short, shaky breath the first time she felt Jin touch her skin; her nipple hardening as Jin cupped her breast and fondled it in his palm.They were _bigger_ than Jin could tell from her layers of clothes and he watched the way they bounced when he let go, his erection growing more uncomfortable in his pants.

His lips found her neck and made their way downward, stopping to kiss one bronze nipple.

“ _Jin_ ” Yuna breathed, and he lifted his head.

Before he could say anything, however; Yuna’s hand pressed against his erection and his body jerked in shock. She rubbed him through his pants slowly, and Jin pressed his face into her neck trying to be quiet.

“I want to touch you.”

No other encouragement was needed for Jin to untie his pants just enough for her to be able to reach inside.

He couldn’t contain the moan that came out his mouth then.Jin had imagined her hand on him since the last time they were together, when he could feel how her wetness seeped through her pants.The thought of her being so aroused when he hadn’t even touched her skin drove him crazy.Yuna barely needed to stroke him before he felt himself become close to the edge too quickly and he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Yuna licked her lips.“What’s wrong?”Her voice was hoarse, pleading.

“I’m too excited,” he admitted and laughed in embarrassment. “I’m-”

“Jin, if you say you’re sorry, we’re never doing this again.”

He kissed her in understanding.Yuna let her hand start moving again and Jin’s whole body trembled.He wanted to stop her, wanted to grab her wrist again, but he was too far gone and his mind was too deep in the gutter.He panted hard through his nose as they kissed, his cock impossibly hard and burning hot under her hand.Jin let one hand tug at her nipple and the noise that came from Yuna’s throat was enough to push him over the edge.

He grabbed his cock through his pants as he came to catch the come before it made a mess.Yuna stroked him through his orgasm, feeling him pulse and twitch and thinking that next time, she wanted to see it happen.

When Jin caught his breath, he gave her a weak smile and laid his head on her shoulder.

“You... give me impure thoughts.”He admitted.He reached between her legs.

She pushed his hand away and straightened out her tunic, covering herself up again.She pulled the edges of Jin’s shirt in a way that would cover the wet spot and tightened the ties around his waist.

Jin rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, feeling sticky.Yuna was damp through her clothes again.

“It’s okay.Next time... when things are more private.”She leaned up to give him one more kiss before she looked at the window over her shoulder, hearing a horse whinny close by.

****

“Ah.There you are.”

Taka turned towards the voice behind him, and ran over when he saw who it was.Jin sat atop his horse and Taka looked up to speak to him.

“My Lord!I was hoping you’d come back soon, I finished the iron hook.”

“That’s why I came to see you.Yuna told me you’d gone off to test it.I just missed you back at the forge.”

Taka pointed to a broken tree jutting up from the rocks about twenty feet above.He nodded to Jin, then walked over to the cliff face and climbed up a couple of rocks before he was close enough to catch the hook on it.

“Over here- come and take the rope.You’re heavier than me, but it should definitely be able to hold your weight.”

For a moment Jin considered jumping from Kage, but decided against showing off and dismounted to join Taka on the rock.He reached up above his head and grabbed the end of the rope, climbing up just a foot or two to test his weight before jumping back down.

“Excellent work, Taka.You’re a skilled blacksmith.”

When he looked back at the blacksmith, his face was tinged pink.

“Something wrong?”

Taka shook his head vigorously before shielding his face with his hands.

“Well, no, its just... My Lord, perhaps you should check your pants.I just, well, when you climbed up above me, I saw- well...”

“—Thank you, Taka.” Jin interrupted curtly, swiftly mounting Kage and riding off before Taka’s nose started to bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squad Time™


	3. Self Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Yuna think about each other.

Yuna’s words about _next time_ never left Jin’s mind.Things were awkward at the forge after his run-in with Taka, so he made himself scarce there after he got the iron hook.He told himself it was probably better that way, that he should be more invested in saving his uncle than pining over Yuna- and he was pretty sure his uncle would feel the same way.

He sat at Shigenori’s Rest, taking a break after dueling and acquiring the Heavenly Strike.It was the toughest battle he’d encountered so far, but he did not let himself be defeated.He knew the people of the island were counting on him.And Yuna.Jin looked up at the cloudy sky and pondered.What would life be like if Yuna would stay by his side?His uncle would _definitely_ not approve of that.

There was nothing that would take her off of his mind.Jin sat under the white-leafed tree, leaning his back against the trunk and closing his eyes to hear the wind rustle the branches above him. He pictured her breasts in his mind’s eye- the first and only time he was able to see them.He thought about how her hand felt around his length.Over and over her promise of _next time_ echoed through his mind.

Jin felt himself harden at the thought of their last encounter.The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when the cool wind from the top of the mountain hit his skin.He opened his eyes and glanced around him- he heard no movement in the grass or Mongol voices nearby.His cock twitched in his pants and he absently ran his palm over it, considering.After a minute the rubbing of fabric on himself was not enough stimulation to satisfy him, and he stole once more glance around his area under the tree and started untying his pants.

A small noise left the back of his throat when he took his cock in his hand, already sticky from precum.As he closed his eyes again, he imagined the noises that Yuna would have made that first night on the rock had he not muffled her.What kind of noises would she make in the heat of passion, uninhibited and shameless?What he would give to lay eyes on the womanhood he had been able to touch, wet and ready for him.

Jin’s cock twitched again at that, tightening his grip.He didn’t speed up or he knew things would be quick like they were at the forge- and at the moment he enjoyed piecing together an image of what Yuna would look like naked with what little information he had seen already.What would she taste like?He could practically taste her juices on his tongue at the thought- and Jin realized he was salivating.

His hope to hold out was for naught.Jin felt his muscles tense as his peak took him by surprise and he pumped himself in short tight strokes, his release spilling on to the grass in front of him.

“Gods above, help me,” He whispered to himself, panting slightly, wiping his hand on the grass and tucking himself back into his pants. “I am no longer an adolescent, but I seem to be behaving like one.”

Jin knew he should set off to save his uncle.But his hormones told him otherwise.

***

Yuna stepped out of Taka’s forge after sharpening her katana.Her mind had been on Jin since he left- and it wasn’t like her to not know what to do with herself.How many times _had_ she sharpened her katana this week?She was disappointed in herself.

“You know, you could get drunk from my sake, or it could help you focus.Who knows?”

Kenji rounded the corner of the forge and already had his hand extended with a gourd of sake by the time she turned to look at him.Yuna rolled her eyes at him at first, but took the gourd out of his hand with gratitude.

“Do you think Jin will be back soon?Lady Masako and that scary Sensei are already here waiting for him.”

“I can only hope its soon, for his uncle’s sake.” _And for mine._ Yuna thought, taking her first swig of sake and nodding approvingly at Kenji.

“Is there anything better than two lovers reunited?” Kenji pondered, clasping his hands together dramatically.“Even in these uncertain times, romance can prevail.”

Yuna looked at Kenji in silence for a moment.“Excuse me?”

Kenji swallowed.There was never an occasion where he knew to keep his big mouth shut.

“What did Jin tell you?” Yuna added after getting no response.

“Well... he didn’t actually _tell_ me anything... I kind of - _inferred_ \- from some certain things I might have, possibly, overheard the night we made camp before we got here?”Kenji’s voice trailed off the more he spoke, ending in a whimper.He winced, waiting for Yuna’s wrath.

A thousand thoughts swirled through Yuna’s head, and she didn’t want to ask Kenji about any of them.She remembered what happened that night against the rock and her stomach sank at the thought of Kenji aware of what was happening.

“And Taka?”

“He was sound asleep by then,” He reassured, “You have my word.”

“Your word is not good for much these days, Kenji.”

She walked off as briskly as she could after having the last word, mostly out of embarrassment.It would only humiliate her even further to have Kenji see her face turn beet red.Although, he probably knew well enough not to tease her about it, lest he get a taste of her punishment.She marched all the way to the river and considered crossing the bridge, instead choosing to walk along it and enjoy her gourd of sake.

Yuna was turning her gourd upside down and licking the last drops when she realized she’d made it all the way to Black Sands Inlet, finding one of Jin’s many haiku spots.It was dark now, and she sat on the haiku mat, looking south at the lighthouse fire in the distance.Where was Jin now?Was he thinking of her?Was he hurt, or worse; dead in a ditch somewhere?No, that couldn’t be it.No Mongol is capable of killing The Ghost.

Her cheeks were red from the sake, and she swayed with the breeze, trying and failing to steady herself.She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air, smirking to herself. _I should make a haiku about Jin.It will be terrible._

She thought more about Jin, things that she could write about.His strong arms, broad chest, muscular thighs... she remembered how warm his large hand felt pressing against her, even through her pants. _This is not a haiku_ Yuna mused, wiping a hand down her face.She could hear the moan Jin let out when she first touched him echo in her ears, and her belly tightened.She hissed and pressed her fingertips to her crotch, trying to calm herself down, but it didn’t work.Touching herself only reminded her of how Jin’s cock felt in her palm, silky and hot and _thick_ , and her fingertips tingled at the memory.

The combination of the sake and her sinful thoughts about Jin made her lose all the will she had to remain calm.Yuna rubbed herself, her groin warm from arousal and her hands warm from the alcohol.Jin so quickly came undone under her touch, he wanted her.He desired her.Yuna imagined what Jin would do to her when they were able to get completely alone.Her face reddened even more and she tucked her hand under her tunic and into her waistband to touch herself.She was wet, and would leave a spot on her pants, and she curled two fingers inside herself and rubbed her clit with the heel of her palm.

Her fingers were no substitute for Jin’s cock, which is what she so desperately wanted at the moment.She wanted to see him, not just feel him.To see all of him.Yuna imagined Jin stretching her walls in place of her fingers, and she began to sweat.The sound of Jin’s moans played over and over in her mind.Her last memory before she came was the sensation of his rough tongue over her nipples.

And then she did it again.

Yuna was sweating and hot after two orgasms, and slowly pulled her hand out of her pants, wet and sticky.She let herself come down from her high, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air again.It didn’t help to calm her down the first time, but now, she was really spent.

In her tipsy and post-orgasm stupor, the haiku spot was incredibly comfortable. Her eyes drifted closed as she looked up at the moon, her dreams filled with thoughts of Jin.

***

Jin returned to the forge the next morning.No sooner did he get there did Taka run up to him, panicked.

“Lord Sakai, is Yuna with you?” Taka bowed swiftly to him and looked around, hoping to see his sister following behind.

Jin returned a confused look.“No.She was here with you when I left.Has she gone somewhere?”

“Kenji said he gave her a gourd of sake and she walked off.She didn’t come back last night.”

“I wouldn’t worry about her, your sister is a tough woman.She can take care of herself, you should be more confident in that.”Jin crossed his arms over his chest, considering.“Did Kenji say anything else?Where is he, anyway?”

Taka could hear the tone in his voice.It had something to do with their _incident_ before he left the last time.He pondered for a second if he should bring it up, under the piercing stare of the impatient samurai, when the sake seller himself rounded the corner just in time.He took one look at the two and attempted to turn heel and leave, but Jin was no fool.

“You can’t escape me forever, Kenji.Just come here.”

He obliged, walking over to Jin sheepishly, like a child who knows he is about to be scolded.

“I did nothing, My Lord!I simply told Yuna I wished for you two to be reunited!Love is a thing to be celebrated!”

“And that’s all?”Jin’s tone was disbelieving.

“Well... the night we made camp...”

“I thought we agreed that _nothing happened at all_? Do you not remember?Did you not think that perhaps, some things are meant to be between two people and you should _mind your own business_?”

Taka’s face turned a deep shade of crimson, realizing just exactly what had gone on when him and Jin talked at the cliff.Jin narrowed his eyes to slits and regarded Kenji with annoyance.Finally, after watching Kenji sweat for a few moments, Jin let out an exasperated sigh.

“Sometimes, it seems like you purposely seek out trouble, Kenji.When will you learn to be quiet?”

“My Lord, I am an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for necks.


End file.
